1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With development and application of information technology, wireless mobile communication techniques and information appliances, input devices of many information products have been changed from keyboards and mice to touch panels in order to achieve advantages of portability, small size, and humanity. Presently, the touch panels mainly include resistive, capacitive, acoustic wave and optical touch panels. Moreover, according to the conventional technique, when an axis intersect capacitive touch panel detects two touch points, a ghost point problem is probably occurred.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200842681 discloses a capacitive touch panel, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100013745 discloses an organic light emitting display device having a surface capacitive touch panel function, though the above patents still do not disclose a method of resolving the ghost point problem. Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 201015411, 200915159, Taiwan Patent No. M368849 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080150906 disclose a plurality of methods for resolving the ghost point problem. According to the method disclosed by the U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080150906, sensing axial directions are increased, and according to the methods disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 201015411, 200915159 and the Taiwan Patent No. M368849, shapes and sizes of sensing electrodes are modified.